Demigods Meet Wizards
by 1L2Y3R4A
Summary: When Percy Jackson is ordered by the gods, he, five other demigods, and a satyr have to go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio... Without anyone but Dumbledore knowing they're demigods. FIFTH YEAR. AFTER THEY DEFEAT KRONOS. I try to update two or three times a week.
1. Chapter 1- Percy

A/N Ciara is based after me and my friend Jade ( SilverRocker100.)  
Dii perduint eam= God Damn It

•Percy•

I was sitting on the beach, sand running through my fingers. Suddenly, someone poked my Achilles spot.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and I heard a laugh behind me. My girlfriend osmiled at me innocently and I tackled her to the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" I whined and she flicked my nose. I pouted and she kissed me. I responded and she grabbed my hair, running her fingers through it.

"Gods! I didn't come here to watch you two make out on the beach!" Thalia said with a mixture of disgust and amusement. She gagged and we pulled apart blushing.

"What?" Annabeth said, her cheeks flushed.

Aww, she looks so cute like that...

"Percy!" Thalia snapped his fingers in front of me. "You spaced out, staring at Annabeth." "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "One: Chiron needs us at the Big House and Two: The Stolls are loose again." My face paled. "Even my sister?"

Ciara, my sister, is considered to be The Third Stoll. She ran past me. "Hey, Perce!" Her long black to blue to green ombré hair whipped as she looked over her shoulder.

The Aphrodite cabin was covered in slime, dust, and were bound in ropes. They were screaming things I did not want to translate into English.

"That's my cue," she said dramatically and ran off. Thalia grabbed her arm. "Chiron wants you, too." She said. Ciara huffed.

The Aphrodite girls soon got bored and played with their makeup. Ciara smirked and said, "Race yah."

We ran to the Big House and I won. "Yes! I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

Thalia rolled her eyes and Ciara kicked my leg, making me fall. Annabeth laughed and helped me up.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Annabeth said laughing. Chiron ushered us in. Once we all sat around the ping-pong table.

"We have three more coming," he informed and I wrinkled my eyebrows. A shadow appeared and Nico stumbled in.

His dark haired was disheveled and Ciara smirked and said, "Sup, Corpse Breath." He glared mockingly and I ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He said and flattened it back down. "Hey, Emo Dude," Thalia said. Annabeth waved.

"Hey, watch it!" "Dude, get your elbow out of there!" "Move!" Voices said from outside and Ciara grinned.

The Stolls squished through the door and sat in the chair next to Ciara, who fist bumped them. "Hey, brothas-from-different-mothas!" She said I'm a deep voice.

"Hey, sista-from-anotha-mista!" They said in a gay voice (A/N Not against homosexuals, just an expression.) The brother pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. I didn't even know they knew how to read...

"So, I was thinking of putting a bomb there, cover the trees," Travis started to say then Chiron coughed. "Are you OK, Chiron?" I asked.

Annabeth touched my shoulder. "He was trying to get our attention." My face reddened and Nico snickered.

Chiron laced his fingers together, and said," Have any of you ever heard of wizards?"

"The ones who wave wands over a hat and a bunny comes out?" I said stupidly and the girls facepalmed. "Only you, Perce, only you," Nico said, shaking his head.

What? I think it's a good answer!

"Of course you do," Thalia said and let out a groan.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yeeep," Ciara smirked as she popped the 'p'.

Styx.

It took a long time for the laughter to die down after that. Chiron was suppressing a smile and I frowned.

"A good friend of mine is headmaster at a wizarding school named Hogwarts an-" Chiron started, but Ciara and I blurted out, "Isn't that a skin disease?"

Thalia smacked her head on the table and Annabeth just groaned and slid down her seat. I blushed, but Ciara didn't seem to care.

She was making a sword out of water, which Nico swooped his hand through."Dii perduint eam," she grumbled and punched him.

"Anyways, he needs someone to protect young Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley from a dark wizard named Voldemort." Chiron said gravely.

"Moldy Shorts? Conner said looking up and Travis smacked his head. "No, is Voldiewart." Nico said and Thalia hit the back of his head.

"Now, Voldemort is as bad as Kronos, but you can defeat them. After all, you saved Olympus from Kronos." He said to me.

"I have asked Lady Hecate personally to grant you with magical powers while you are there, so you can pose as wizards."

When the time comes, you may introduce who you truly are. Here are your wands, and tomorrow at noon you will leave for England by plane ." He said passing out boxes.

The Big Three kids' faces paled- "Wow, Percy, your face changes a lot!" Travis and Conner said- and I stuttered, "P-p-plane?"

Chiron's thousand plus eyes stared at me.

"Nico would be exhausted from shadow traveling and pass out, and only you and the Stolls would be able to go by ship." He said finally and I whined.

"But Zeus will knock us out of the sky!" Nico exclaimed and Thalia looked like she would die.

"He wouldn't dare knock his own daughter out if the sky, now would he?" Annabeth reasoned and I calmed down... By .00000000001 percent.

"Do you accept the quest?" Chiron said and we all chorused, "Yes," except Ciara and I.

I though hard- Yes, Thalia and Ciara, I can think!- and said, "Can Grover come?" Chiron smiled. "One, it is 'May Grover come?' And the answer is yes."

We turned to Ciara, to be greet by snores. Conner and I both went to pick her up, but I got there first.

A flash of anger and jealousy went through his eyes before he calmed down and went back to his brother who was smirking knowingly. "Oh shut up," I heard him mumble.

We grabbed the boxes and agreed to meet at the beach. Annabeth and I carried Ciara, And suddenly she woke up.

"Thanks for the ride!" She said gleefully and backflipped into a sand dune. Conner grinned at her and she slightly smiled back.

My fists clenched and Conner got the message: Stay away from her.

We were about to open our wands, when Chiron galloped up to us. "Change in plans, in order to get there in time, you have to leave in an hour."

My jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2- Ciara

"Whaaaaaaa?" I said falling into the sand.

Chiron took out a pocket watch- DUDE! Why?- and said, "Which means you all should start packing. Meet at Thalia's Pine."

Then he did his gallop away... Secretly, I think he's a unicorn. Shhhh! I never told you that...

Nico nudged me. "Your brothers are leaving," he said pointing to Conner and Travis.

Travis smirked at me and Conner grinned nervously. Huh, wonder what that's about...

"CONNER! I SEE A UNICORN!" I screamed and they both turned. "Where?" I ran back to the Poseidon cabin, snickering.

Running to my bed, I saw a black trunk that seamed to have moving blue waves on them. On the sides, where a caduceus, lyre, and trident.

See, I was blessed by Apollo since my mom is -was- his daughter and blessed by Hermes for who knows what.

I threw in ten shirts, jeans, two pairs of combat boots, one pair of Converse, and a jacket.

The rest of the bag, I just filled with candy and video games. Yes, I'm a gamer and fucking proud of it. I grabbed the bag before running into to Percy.

Literally.

"HIIIIIII PERCE!" I screamed in his ear and he covered them. Wimp."Owwwww!" He said and I smirked.

"Dude, you've got thirty minutes to pack your bag and get to Thalia's Pine. With your luck, you won't get there in time." I said smugly and his jaw dropped.

"Help?" He said pleadingly and I shook my head. "I'm not a nice sister!" I said over my shoulder.

About ten minutes later, Percy ran up to me. "Where'd you put it?" He said angrily and I looked up at him innocently. When did I become innocent?!

"Oh, you mean this!" I pulled out his trunk and he gasped. "Thief!" He cried and I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed it and unzipped it. "Where's my stuff?" He said and I whistled innocently. "Ciara!" He yelled and I took off running.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I screamed, weaving in and out of the campers.

When did we get so many campers?

"CIARA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I heard Percy yell. "Fuck you!" I screamed as he tackled me.

"RAPE!" I screamed and Percy rolled his eyes. "So, Wassup?" I said in a New Jersey accent. Percy stared at me.

"MWAHAHAHA!" I screamed and kicked him off.

"WHY IN HADES DO YOU HAVE SPIKES ON YOUR BOOTS!?" He screamed. Ohhh, I kicked near his Achilles spot..Oh well!

I ran to Thalia's Pine. "CHIRON, PERCY'S TRYIN TO KILL MEH!" I hid behind him.

Travis and Conner jogged up the hill, well, as fast as you can with a trunk...

Travis said in a posh accent, "Hello, Lady Ciara. What do I have the fine pleasure of meeting you?"

"Nothing, just Percy trying to murder me. A normal day." I said smoothly.

Travis blinked. "Someone's PMSing," Nico snickered as he shadow-traveled in. Always creeps me out..

I glared at him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, would you like a tampon?" I said getting one thrown to me by Thalia.

He scowled as the rest of us exploded into laughter. "Here's your trunk, Perce," I dumped them in his hands.

Annabeth mouthed, 'Nice one,' at me and I nodded, grinning, before Chiron turned to us.

"Argus will drop you off at JFK and you'll find your way to Kings Cross Stations. Go to Platform nine and three-quarters." With that note, Unico- Chiron said bye.

"BYEE UNICORN!" I yelled hugging him. He looks down at me with a bewildered look.

I skipped to the van and claimed the backseat as mine. "Mwahahaha!" I mumbled smugly. Thalia pouted then sat in front of me.

"THALS!" I yelled in her ear and she threw her water bottle at me. I swerved and it broke the window.

"Ooooh, you in trouble! I said and she rolled her eyes. "Can I use your knife? I need to sharpen my sword." I asked and she threw it blindly at me

I caught it and then bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I'm quite proud of that." Grover chuckled as he climbed in

"Yo, G-Man!" Percy said and high-fived him. Annabeth hugged him snd I threw him a bag of tin cans.

He looked as excited as when Chidon allowed me to have candy. "Where did you get all of these?" He asked in awe and I nodded at Nico.

Nico threw his hands in the air nd exclaimed, "When you're constantly traveling, you pick up stuff!"

Finally my brothers in everything but blood climbed in and accidentally fell on Thalia.

Her hands sparked with electricity and the Stolls fell backwards. "Don't ever touch me." She hissed and they nodded scared and sat next to me.

"Dudes, I had this seat reserved!" I complained and added, "For me!"

Travis rolled his eyes sat in the first row. Conner sat there staring at me for a split second, then tuned away.

Crazy boys...

We soon arrived at the airport, and after six trips through the metal detector, five times going back for luggage, and one time Percy dragging me away from a Santa look-alike, we finally got on board.

Percy looked ready to pee his pants and was muttering, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me."

I was gripping the sides of my seat before Thalia leaned from the seat in front of me. "Stop having a breakdown, you look mental." Then she leaned back.

After a terrifying takeoff, I finally fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I had a weird dream. Percy was in a tutu and was dancing ballet, then Annabeth came in rapping and Percy threw his ballet slipper at her and she smacked him using Thalia and Thalia became a cheese puff!

Perfectly normal. I was shaken awake by Grover. "Time to board." He said and I mumbled, "σκατό..."

He gave me a look. "Fine!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. After we got off and grabbed our luggage, Annabeth took out a note. At the sight of her, I burst out laughing and fell to the ground.

They all acted like I was insane... Weird, right?

I explained my dream and soon Nico, Grover, the Stolls, and I were all laughing.

Annabeth and Thalia smirked at the part about Percy in a tutu but scowled at everything else. After Annabeth got over it, she looked down at the note Chiron had gave her.

"It's says that all out supplies for school have already been shipped there to spare us the trouble of dragging Percy through a bookstore," Percy shuddered at the thought.

"Also directions to Kings Cross Station," she said walking outside.

After half an hour, (which is FOREVER for six ADHD demigods!) we found Kings Cross Station.

"Platform seven, eight, nine... Ten. Where's platform nine and three-quarters?" Percy asked before Thalia clapped. "Bravo, Percy. You can count!" I laughed and high-fived her.

Annabeth looked down and said, "I think we're supposed to go through the column between nine and ten." We all froze before staring at her.

"That's what it says!" Annabeth exclaimed, jabbing her finger at the note. Nico grabbed it before turning to us, and saying, "Yep." I turned to before Percy and patted his back.

"You had a nice run buddy," I said then nodded at Travis and Conner. They pushed him towards the wall and Annebeth screamed... Then he went threw.

She ran through, then Grover, then Nico, then Thals, and finally us; Travis, Conner, and I fist-bumped. "Let's do this! Before we ran through.

σκατό= Shit

PS. Votes mean, "LYRA! OMG I LOVE THE STORY AS MUCH AS YOU SHIP DRALIET! WHICH IS A LOT!" Seriously, I ship that shit so hard it's not even funny.

Okie, off track and question: What house should they be in?

Also, yes I know they couldn't have gotten from New York to London and still get to the train on time. Lets just say the gods helped a bit.

KBYE


	3. Chapter 3- Percy

Right then and there, I wanted to kill Ciara. I fell once I got pushed in, and everyone else on top of me.

"Gods, Nico, you are an awful pillow! All skin and bones!" Thalia groaned.

"Ow!" I groaned. Poor me, having all these people falling onto me. The Stolls just ran over us with the luggage and we all groaned.

"Travis! Conner! Ciara! You are dead!" Thalia screamed in anger and Ciara visibly paled. They ran onto the train and Thalia chased them, screaming insults.

Grover winced. "Yikes," he muttered. Thalia returned and she was soaking wet. "Why happened to you?" Nico said and she glared.

"Percy, dry her off." Annebeth said in a no-arguing-Perseus- Jackson voice.

I snapped my fingers and she was dry. I mean, bone dry.

All the moisture was sucked out of her skin. Thalia gasped and clawed her throat and fell to the ground.

Well, that's not going to do anything other then hurt you... Annabeth glared at me and yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

I snapped and the color reappeared to her cheeks.

"I'd kill you," Thalia chocked out once she was back on her feet. "But, I'm too weak to do so."

We started to board the train and looked for a compartment."Guys over here!" Annabeth called, ushering us over.

She knocked on the door and a girl with opened it. "May I help you?" She asked politely and I held back a laugh. Still gettin' used to the British accents.

"Yes, may we join you?" Annabeth asked and she nodded. Unknown lady pulled open the door, to reveal two boys and one girl.

We walked in and sat across them. It was reaaaaaaaaaly silent, which I couldn't handle, so I stuck out my hand.

"Percy Jackson," I said to a boy that looked a lot like me... But scrawnier, a different shade of green, and glasses with a lightning scar.

"Harry Potter," he said then flinched I like he was about to be hit. "Cool," I said and his friends looked shocked. "Y-you don't know who Harry is?" The red-headed dude said.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "No... Am I supposed to?" I'm more confused than the time Blackjack asked for donuts infused with sugar cubes. I mean, where the Hades am I supposed to get those!?

Harry visibly relaxed and redhead boy stuck out his hand. "Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginevra-" he was cut off by an elbow to his gut.

"OW! Fine, her name is Ginny, and Hermione Granger." I nodded. "So Harry, Ron, Ginev- Ginny, and Hermione?"

Thalia face-palmed. Annabeth sighed frusterated, and said, "That's what they just said!"

I nodded. "I know, but I didn't want to end up calling Ron something like-" "Wonnikins?" Ginny offered and I snapped my fingers. "That's it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Annabeth Chase," she said to Hermione. Hermione smiled and said," Nice to meet you."

"These are Nico, Thalia, and Grover. There are three other with us, but they're in a different compartment." Annabeth explained.

The next hour or two (I wasn't paying attention to the time! Who would be?!) was spent just learning about each other.

All of the sudden, around mid-afternoon, Ciara run into the compartment. "PERCY!" She screamed and tackled me to the ground.

"Owwwwww, what the Had- hell Ciara!" I groaned.

It didn't hurt because of the curse, but it knocked the air out of me. "I need twenty bucks," she said seriously.

"Ask Thalia," I said, once I caught my breath. Thalia raised her hands, and said "Nope." Annabeth shook her head and Grover had his in his trunk.

"Why do you even need twenty dollars?" Grover asked and Ciara sighed.

She began talking in a fast voice that only a demigod with ADHD or a sugar rushed five year old could pull off.

"Well,atrolleycametomycompartmentandithadCANDYsoIw antedtobutsomebutapparentlyIneedwizardmoneysoIwasg oingtofirststealTravis'buthehadnonesoI'mgoingtotra desomemoneybuttheonlypersonIknowhadmoneyis.."

She said in a fast voice that only a demigod with ADHD or a sugar rushed five year old could pull off.

Ciara slowly turned. "Nico..." He paled. "GIMME THE MONEY!" She screamed and tackled him. "Never!" He cried.

Finally, Ciara stood up. "Got it!" Grover stared. "How did- never mind, I'm not even going to ask."

"BYE PEOPLE'S!" Ciara yelled and ran out the door.

"Okaaaay, who was THAT?" Harry said, his eyed wide. "Ciara, my sister." I said, climbing into my seat. "She's probably in her compartment right now eating candy with her best friends."

"She was going to steal Travis' money?" Ron asked and Ginny and Hermione gapped at him. "You understood that?" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

Ron nodded and she sighed. "Yet, you can't to a simple spell."

Hermione looked at a watch. "You all should start to out on your robes, we'll be arriving soon.

"Robes? We were actually supposed to wear them?" I asked and Hermione nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Um, no." Thalia stated and Hermione frowned. "Why not?" "Maybe, I don't know, because your headmaster asked us not to?" Thalia said sarcastically.

Hermione blushed, probably wondering why she didn't think of that.

All of the sudden (AGAIN!), Ciara runs in, followed by the Stolls. "Can we sit here; we got bored."

Conner asked and before anyone could argue, Conner and Travis sat on our side and Ciara sat on the floor.

Travis finally noticed the wizards and introduced themselves.

Maybe ten minutes later, we felt the train stop and stood up. "Well, lets get this show on the road," I said stretching.

* * *

**Ciara**

These wizards were weird... Yep. Slowly everyone began to exit the train and I groaned.

"ALRIGHT TROOPS, LINE UP. GIRLS ON ONE SIDE, BOYS ON THE OTHER!" I yelled in a militaristic voice.

Did I just say... Militaristic voice? I'm going more nuts then Percy.

Every instantly hugged against the walls and I skipped through, grinning manically.

I turned around to find Percy, my bros from different mos, Thals, Grover, Annie, and the wizards-whose-names-I-wont-bother-to-remember just standing at our compartment.

"Well, hurry up!" I yelled and ran out of the train along with them. Glasses had told us that we were walking to find the carriages.

"Whoa," I gasped when I saw what was pulling them. Annabeth laughed at me. "What?" I said, throwing my hands into the air.

"You had your Holy-Mega-Awesome-Shit-That's-Cooler-Then-Candy face on," Thalia said smirking.

I ran up to one and hopped up and down. 'Gods, is this girl on a sugar rush?' The horse said and I grinned.

"Yelp." I said and Ginger-Boy eyed me. "Uhhhh, Ciara right?" I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm Darth Vader in disguise," I said sarcasm dripping off my tongue. Percy grinned. "Sarcasm; gotta love it!"

"Anyways... Who the bloody hell are you talking to?" Ginger Boy said and Bushy Hair looked like she agreed. 'Hey, buds. I'm Ciara!' I directed my thoughts to the death horesey.

'Like, Sea-aira?' The horse said and snorted. 'That's what I thought!' Percy said, cutting into out convo. 'Is it weird I can see them too?'' Nico thought.

"Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who've seen," Annabeth pauses. "Death..." She whispered.

'Well, now it makes sense why I can see them, they're a creation of Poseidon and Hades together!' Nico said and I snorted. 'You just found your brains!'

"Who've you seen die?" Ginger Boy asked before Bushy Hair and who looked like his sister smacked him. "Ronald!"

I stiffened. "What's her problem?" Ginger Boy muttered before Glasses glared. "It's personal." I silently thanked him.

I hopped into the carriage, along with Thalia, Conner, and Travis. Ma bro-bro, Annie, Nico, and Grover went behind us, and the wizards followed.

"Ciara..Don't flip," Grover said, his eyes widening. "OH MY GODS THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" I yelled exasperated and jumped out the carriage.

Everyone- except the wizards- followed. I ran past the carriages and saw some of their expressions.

Jeez, best take a picture. It'll last forever. I beat them and stared at the castle.

Maybe it's made out of marshmallows!

I ran into it and fell back. "Nope. Defiantly not made of marshmallows."

The wizards had just arrived and Ginger Boy was staring at me and laughing, Glasses looked torn between laughing and horror,Bushy was just staring in horror, and Girl Ginger was laughing.

Nico was hunched over laughing and I growled. Picking up his wrist, I flipped him onto his back.

"Ciaraaaaaa," he moaned and Bushy Hair's were wide. "Why would you do that?" She asked astonished and I raised my eyebrow.

"Ciara, they're not like us. They don't fight every second of the day." Conner said and I threw my arms in the air.

"That's insane!" I said and he and Travis smirked then pulled me off. "Okay, I need you to place this in Glasses's drink." Travis pulled out a small white tablet.

"What's it do? I said jumping up and down. ADHD, man. I've never stood still. Conner smirked. "You'll find out at dinner." I grinned.

We ran back and Annabeth backed up slightly. "Do I had enough time to get my hard hat?" Thalia reached into Percy's hoodie, pulled out a hard hat, and handed it to Annabeth.

Gods, that was in there the whole time?

"That was in there the whole time?" Percy said, his eyes wide. "YOU THINK LIKE ME!" I exclaimed and Percy looked scared.

Grover rolled his eyes and ushered us to the castle. I took one look at the castle and paled.

Annabeth's eyes lit up and she said, "Look at the detail, oh and that column!" She jabbered excitedly and I brought out a pair of headphones. I nodded at her to continue.

She frowned at me and I smiled innocently. She stopped and I pulled them off, leaving the hanging around my neck.

"You like architecture, too?" Bushy Hair said and Annabeth nodded smiling. "Uh oh," Nico and Thalia both said and then yelled, "JINX!"

"DOUBLE JINX!"

"TRIPLE JINX!" Finally, Thalia won and Nico pouted. We walked in, Annabeth deep in conversation with Bushy Hair, Ginger Boy was talking to Grover, Ginger Girl was talking to Thalia, and Glasses was making small talk with Percy.

"Psst, Travis, how's things with Katie? I whispered and he blushed a deep red. "CIARA!" He yelled and chased me.

"Tratie?" Conner yelled as I ran past and ate popcorn. "Yep!" A lady walked over to us and asked in a stern voice, "American exchange students?"

No, we're magical centaurs that eat gummy worms to give us super powers!

Instead, Percy said," Yes ma'am." Nico gaped at him and the lady turned to Glasses, Ginger boy and girl, and Bushy Hair and said, "Off with you now."

"Yes Professor," they said and hurried off to these big doors.

"Since when are you polite?" Nico mumbled and Percy grinned lazily. "Five seconds after I was born." "And then you became the sarcastic Percy we know," Grover said and we all laughed.

"Hurry up know," I heard say and we ran after her.

* * *

Next chapter I'ma do Harry! Sorry if Ginger offended anyone. Yes, I know it short, but I'm writing this in a car squished between my brother and my dog.


	4. Chapter 4- Harry

The new kids were... To say it nicely, weird. One of the girls threatened to kill Nico, another one looked like she was injected with sugar and about 100% more mischievous then the Weasley twins.

After Professor McGonagell ushered us into the Great Hall, Ginny asked, "So what do you think of the exchange students?"

"They seem... A bit off," I said and Hermione nodded in agreement before her face lit up.

"But Annabeth likes architecture and-" the rest of the conversation I tuned out.

We all walked to the Gryffindor table, me doing my best to ignore the jitters from the first years.

We sat down and I noticed a new professor among the midst.

She was pink. Literally. Every article of clothing she wore was pink. "Who do you think she is?" Ron whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Now, now students. Calm yourselves down," Dumbledore'a voice boomed across the hall and we instantly quieted.

"Bit dramatic, wasn't it?" I heard Jayna Lee mumble from the Slytherin table and Hermione turned around and glared at her to stop talking.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Jayna cried putting on a scared face and Zabini and Malfoy laughed.

She scowled at me and before anything could happen, Dumbledore announced, "We have some new American transfer students."

The doors opened to reveal the kids. Percy and Annabeth stood at the front, Percy'a arm around her. Thalia and Nico stood behind them, Grover stood in between them.

Ciara and the Stolls brought up the rear, trading what looked like American money and gold coins I assumed were galleons.

They walked down the middle of the hall and stood behind Dumbledore. "Please introduce yourselves," he said and Percy stepped up.

I could hear the girls sigh, but Percy didn't notice. "Percy-what's that Annabeth? Fine; Perseus Jackson." "That's his real name?" Ron muttered and I nodded. Percy walked off to the side and stood there.

"Annabeth Chase." Next, was the boys' turn to stare. The girls looked on in jealousy. "Grover Underwood," Grover limped over on his crutches to join his friends.

"Thalia." The next girl said stiffly and Professor McGonagell asked, "And your last name?" Thalia glared at her. "I don't use it."

One that happy note, Nico came up and introduced himself. A lot of people-including myself-shivered after he was done.

Next up was, Ciara. She wasn't paying attention, though, and was exchanging money with the brothers. McGonagell coughed and she looked over.

"Fine," she said, dragging the I on and on. She pocketed the cash and backflipped onto Dumbledore's shoulders.

There was a collective laugh from us students at the professors astonished faces. "Whoa!" I heard Seamus say from down the table. Whoa is right.

"Hi!" She said looking at Dumbledore upside down and he chuckled. "Hello child, now could you get down from my shoulders? Your boots are digging into my neck."

She jumped down and smirked at our faces. "Ciara Ross, Percy's sister." She moved over just a bit and the brothers came up.

"Travis-"

"And Conner-"

"Stoll!" They said together and I almost laughed. Exactly like Fred and George.

Travis ruffled Ciara green, blue, and raven hair and she glared. They walked over the where the rest where the rest were standing.

"Now, before they are sorted, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge."

She stepped up and started going on and on about how much fun we'd have together. "Bloody hell, how much longer will this take?" Ron muttered.

She-finally-was done and Professor McGonagell instructed them to stand in a line.

Percy walked up to the stool, but before he could reach it, the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" To say it the least, we were all shocked.

Percy walked over and sat near the end, not paying attention to us, but to see where his girlfriend would go.

One by one, they all made their way over; Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, the Stolls, and even Nico were soon sitting next to Percy, waiting for Ciara.

She walked up and the hat was set on her head before it mumbled, "Sly, sneaky, clever, I should just put you in Slytherin. Brave, though. Has seen things..." Before it screamed.

"Get me off her! Off her!" It shrieked and Madame Pompfrey snatched it off, before wheeling it out the door.

"That girl is mentally scarred! Get her to Saint Mungos! Help her!" It screamed and I was shocked.

"You didn't even get that reaction, Harry!" Hermione whispered and I nudged them. "Look at Ciara," I said pointing.

Said girl was looking down. When she looked up, her vibrant green eyes I could see from the table were more like a pond.

Percy got up and hugged her. Dumbledore coughed. The hat screamed again-"SLYTHERIN! PUT HER IN SLYTHERIN!"-before it disappeared The American's were silent, until Percy looked up, eyes filled with anger. "No. She stay's with us." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. You'll be able to see her in classes," he offered and Ciara pulled out of Percy's arms and trudged over to the green and silver clad table.

Throughout the feast, everyone made small talk. I turned around and saw Ciara just pushing her food around on her plate, not eating. The American's kept eating until Annabeth stood up and walked over to Ciara, with her food, and sat next to her.

"Hey, you!" Pansy yelled obnoxiously and Annabeth angled herself towards her. "Yes?" She said in a stone-cold voice and Pansy whimpered at the look in her eyes. Ciara flashed said golden-haired girl a smile before she leaned over and whispered something into Annabeth's ear who nodded.

Ciara sung her self up, and without a word, she left the Great Hall. "She said she'll be at the lake," Annabeth said to Percy who nodded. Ron, Hermione, anf I shared a look. What could possibly be so bad about her memories?

**Percy**

I watched as she left and sighed. Annabeth noticed it and gave me a one armed hug and I pecked her cheek.

I looked down at my BLT and wondered why bacon was called bacon. I continued staring at it until Thalia snapped her fingers in from of my face.

"Annabeth, you my have some competition with Perce's bacon." Thalia said with a stern face.

Annabeth pouted and we all laughed, considering she never pouted.

Ciara walked back in, looking better. Conner raised an eyebrow and behind her back was a small box.

"Peeeeeercy, I made you a preeeeeeeesent!" She said in a drawling voice and my eyes widened.

Styx. Whenever I get a "present", let's just say I get to see Will Solace a lot.

Nico patted my shoulder. "Good luck man," then moved as far away as me as he could. Hurtful!

She gave me it grinning an I opened it before flinching. No explosions... I felt my eyebrows. Still there...

I checked under the table and picked up Grover- "Hey man!- and looked at her confused.

She pulled out a small charm; a infinity sign. When I saw it closer, I realized it was made of ice and had salt water floating around in it.

She shifted her feet, looking down. "It's for... You know.. What happened almost a year ago..." She said and I immediately understood.

She'd been abused by her mom and "dad" (Just like me and Gabe.),until last year, when Annabeth and I were one a quest. We found her and I personally sent them to Hades.

I hugged her and put it on my necklace. Annabeth hugged her too, then she sat next to me. "What happened?" Hermione asked.

Ciara flinched.

"N-nothing," she said and filled her mouth with potatoes to prevent her from talking. Thalia gave her a sad look.

The rest of the feast we were silent, until we heard footsteps coming towards us.

A male voice started talking. "Potty, Weasly, Mudblood," he sneered and Harry stood up. "Malfoy," he growled then Annabeth perked up.

"Malfoy... Draco!" She exclaimed and the demigods said, "Draco!" Annabeth squeezed him to death and I did this weird handshake with him.

"How's camp been?" He asked and I smirked. "Pretty good," I answered before Ron interrupted in an angry and surprised voice.

"Wait, you know this git!" Annabeth whirled and held her wand at his neck.

"Don't insult my brother!" She hissed and Ginny looked shocked. "Brother?" Conner sighed. "No, sister- Yes, brother!" He said throwing his hands in the air, which Travis snickered at.

"Narcissa's not really my mum," he explained and Ciara smirked at him. "Good to have you back." Draco rolled his eyes and one-arm hugged her.

The feast ended and Draco waved before leading the Slytherins back. The quartet whispered back as forth and sent us glances.

My fists clenched, it reminded me of middle school. We left them where they were and exited the magical hall.

We climbed the steps- "HOLY SHIT THEY MOVE!" Ciara screamed, clinging to Conner- and finally reached the Fat Lady.

"Demigods?" She asked and we all nodded. She opened and I looked in and gasped.

There was a large common room, a fire in the middle of the room, surrounded my armchairs and couches. Behind it was nine doors, seven each labeled our names.

Two were unlabeled.. Probably meaning we needed to explore.

On the walls were pictures of our victories and our parents.

"Cool..." Nico murmured before running to his room.

I walked to mine and twisted the handle. "Handprint please," a mechanical voice said and a scanner appeared.

"Uhhhhh," I said and cursed myself. Real intelligent, Percy. I placed my hand on and it said, "Access permitted."

I walked in and almost had a stroke. The ceiling and walls were a glass aquarium, the ceiling being domed.

A nurse shark swam by and I waved. The floor went down a step, and it became a pool. In the middle of the room was a bed rising from the water.

Mounted at the headboard, was a flat screen tv. I grinned. This'll be a good year.

I heard explosions from a room over and the Stolls came in stumbling. "That was awesome!" They said, despite the fact their hair was sticking up on one side and their face was blackened.

Conner took a step forward and fell into the water.

Travis laughed and after a water fight- Which, yours truly won!- they left..

I walked out and saw Ciara and Thalia running to one of the unlabeled doors. "Where are you going?" I said confused and Thalia called back, "Arena!"

Anmabeth had fallen asleep at one of the couches and I laughed. I draped a blanket over her and soon, I'd fallen asleep too.


End file.
